


Faraway

by whatabodtit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, rape ment, suicide ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabodtit/pseuds/whatabodtit
Summary: ***Disclaimer: This is NOT Bri Whatabodtit's work, this is a class assignment being posted on this account by a friend. If you enjoy this work and would like to speak to the author directly, please visit him on his tumblr, mustapollogize.tumblr.com***Author: Wyatt PooleWarnings: rape mentioned, suicide mentioned





	Faraway

I look down at the letters.. His letters strown all over the room. My body feels numb as i hold his words, his letters, my last pieces of him. My tears clog my throat my hands shake and i begin to fall into a panic attack curling up and crying over his letters slipping away. The world darkens while the room swirls around in a vortex a scream issuing from somewhere in the storm while the air whispers his name before the lights close off. 

****  
The smell of burning tobacco invades my throat dragging me from the depths of unconsciousness and lands me in the bed coughing and sputtering. I force my dry eyes open too see my brother hanging out the window in a pair of dark washed torn jeans and damaged leather jacket his hair dirty and matted.  
“You know i hate that you smoke” i manage to croak out  
“Bro you’re alive” he rushes towards me flinging the cigarette through the open window and giving me a bear hug  
“I’ve missed you John” i say patting his back my arms feeling stiff  
“Gods i’ve missed you more. Do you know how long you have been out bro?”  
“No but i suspect only a day or two”  
“No you have been out for about a week and a half bro”  
“What a week and half i have to go his funeral is in three days” i throw the covers back and attempt to stand up falling face first into the ground my legs so unused to being used  
“I’m so sorry…” he helps me up when i scream  
“STOP IT DON’T SAY IT” my throat clenches and it sends me into a coughing fit  
“I don’t need your sorrys” i whisper through the coughs and tears  
I turn over and face out the window and on the glass i can see him hesitating and then turning away and walking out where i drift off into a dream.

Dark blue clashes with purple  
The ocean sounds like broken cries  
The sand clinging to my skin when i fall and try to drag me down  
I scream and call him  
His body silhouetted by the pale blood red moon  
Scars running down his back and legs  
Dark lines burst down the length of his forearm and red liquid pours into the sand  
I scream but the sand has my in its grasp  
It drags my down as i scream his name  
The sand whispering his name  
He turns and walks towards me his face pale and decaying maggots falling off him  
“You didn’t save me” he screams in my face before the sand swallows me whole 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” I wake up in the bathroom screaming.  
My hand hurts i look around to see an alarming amount of red pooled around me. I look at my hand and in the flickering fluorescent light i see a two large gashes on from the base of my thumb to the bottom of my pinkie, and the from the round bit under the thumb to the other side of my hand. I look around the bathroom the mirror shattered and the fragments lying in the sink twinkling in the flickering light: i see a twinkle of light under near the toilet and i bend over keeping my damaged hand off the floor and with my other hand i reach behind the toilet and touch a smooth cold circle of metal i pull it out. I sit down holding the golden ring in my hand looking over it and on the inside i see the initials N.H.S and R.I.P . I drop the ring as if it were a venomous spider my hands shaking and questions filling my head but the biggest question was, why are me and his initials on a wedding ring?. I hear the tell tale sound of a nurse coming i grab the ring and shove it into my jacket pocket and walk out of the bathroom running into the nurse.  
“Oh what is all this racket you are making mister ports?’ her hands on her hips and a weird snarl on her face  
“I ahhh…” i stutter thinking of what to say and and trying too hide my hand  
“It doesn’t matter get back and bed” she says very sternly  
I obey and turn towards the bed when she snatches up my damaged hand.  
“Now what has happened here” as if on cue the bathroom lights flicker on to reveal the damaged bathroom the blood pooled on the floor the smashed mirror and something written behind the shower just barely visible to those looking for it.  
“Umm. it’s not what you think”  
“Oh really then what is it? It looks like you messed up this bathroom and damaged your hand you stupid delinquent” she smacks me in the back of my hand  
“What is wrong with you… you… you crazy b*t*h?” i say angrily pulling my hand from her and hitting it on the wall making it bleed more but not caring  
“Ever since I woke up you have been a royal pain in the behind, what is your problem?”  
“I hate people like you”  
“What gay or hurt?” i’m screaming now  
“Yes, i hate your kind they are all good for nothing sexual drug abusing beasts” she is screaming now too  
“No we're not some of us just want to be accepted and left alone”  
“That didn’t save my son”  
I stop up short my voice failing me but she doesn’t stop she goes on  
“He use to be like you boy young, smart, handsome, and gay but he got caught up with others and when the other kids found out he was gay well the jocks they…” her voices quivers and she takes a deep breath  
“They drugged my son so he couldn’t fight back and raped him and when they were all done they mutuality him they beat him and cut him, … his body when i got it back his skin so damaged and cold i just couldn’t take it i blame him for what happened if he had kept it a secret than maybe..”  
I cut her off  
“No” i practically growl  
“You’re wrong it wasn’t his fault he didn’t “have that coming” those jocks were assholes and they stole your son they murdered him and raped him, why do you blame him for their actions? He was your son and you sided with the abusers WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?”  
‘Smack’  
Her hand flew out and struck me i fall back against the bathroom doorway staring shocked at her  
“YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT I’VE GONE THROUGH, YOU’RE JUST A CHILD WHO DOESN’T KNOW SHIT”  
“WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND STILL ARE DOING IS WRONG YOU BLAME YOUR SON FOR BEING HIMSELF AND OTHERS NOT LIKING AND ATTACKING HIM ON HIM, YOU’RE A DESPICABLE PERSON”  
We sit there glaring at each other not breaking eye contact my cheek flaring, both of us angrily huffing when she cracks and the tears spill down her cheek and she falls to her knees  
“I’m soooooo sooorrryyy Nathan” she hollers out her voice quivering and cracking breaking my heart i walk over and grab her in a hug.  
“Shhhh it’ll be okay” we sit there my holding her as she cries when something clicks  
“Umm what was your son’s initials?”  
“NHS why do you ask?”  
“ i dont know did he have a boyfriend?”  
“Yes his name was Ricardo Pins”  
My heart stops and the ring feels heavier in my pocket i have to give it to her i look up and in a fleeting flicker i saw him her son nod.  
“I think this belongs to you” i reach my hand into my jacket pocket and produce the cold silent ring  
“Why would i want a wedding ring?” she looks confused  
“Read the inside” her face pales  
“Is...is..is..”  
“It is, it’s nathan and ricardo’s wedding rings or well nathan’s”  
“they .. they … were going to get married” her voice shakes and all i can do is nod  
She gets up and herds me to the bed and bandages my hand thanking me the whole time and saying she was going to get a worker to come clean the bathroom. 

****  
12/17  
Journal entry #75 notebook B  
It happened again, they came to “talk” again the spirits no matter how much i tell them too leave me alone. A boy named Nathan came to me and gave me his wedding ring for his mother; she was a mess she blamed herself for what happened to him but i helped her understand it wasn’t his fault. I gave her the ring and she broke down in tears and thanked me and told me she was always there if i needed her. But anyways down to business the dreams are getting worse last night I slept walked into the bathroom and i broke a mirror and cut my hand open. I can’t stop thinking about how i found him and how he is gone, i knew stuff was hard for him at the moment but i couldn’t help him i abandoned him and now he is gone. Dammit i can’t escape this it’s going to haunt me forever isn’t it well damn. 

****  
I stare down at the dress clothes laying out on my bedroom the ari freezing against my bare legs but i can’t put these clothes on. I look around the bedroom we shared the bed we cuddled in and ate midnight pizza run pizza in, the bedside table covered in his random stuff a small clay charm, his wallet, the place where he left me a note his final words too wish me the best. I sit down on the bed holding my head the tears streaming down my face thinking of all the ways i had failed him the one i loved, the one who i had hid our wedding rings in my bedside table from, how could he leave me he was going to be mine, i was going to ask him to marry me.  
I was so lost in my thoughts i didn’t hear the water running in the bathroom or see the movement in the room until i heard something fall into the tub and saw the door close. I bolt up my body freezing now the room having dropped ten degrees i walk over to the bathroom door my hand sitting on the handle the metal so warm my hand shaking as i turn the handle and open the door. The door swings open and a blast of hot humid air hits me as i stare into the empty bathroom i take a step inside and the temperature rises fifty degrees: the condensation on the vanity mirror barely conceals a dark red hand print. I move closer to get a better look when i hear a splash in the bathtub and i turn towards it walking slowly the heat coming off the tub is intense someone must really like hot water. I slowly reach out for the shower curtain before ripping it back, i fall backwards screaming at the sight before me i land on my butt staring at… at his pale skin, his arm resting on the side of the tub torn open the blood dry in some places and fresh in others, the red water reaching his place chest. I sit there before realizing his mouth is moving when he opens his and screams and begins to silently speak so i move closer.  
“You abandoned me”  
My blood freezes when he reaches out and grabs me his hands burning my bare skin as i scream for him too let me go it hurts but he just pulls me closer to the water when my face breaks the surface and the boiling water burns me. I struggle and hold my breath til my lungs burn and gasp under water and the red water enters my lungs and i begin to blackout my last thought being i deserve this i failed him so he is paying me back it’s okay, and the world fades away with the warmth.


End file.
